O Crepúsculo do Eduardo
by ShyCharm
Summary: by:AmandaC Você leu e se apaixonou por Crepúsculo, onde a Bella se apaixona pelo doce Edward? Já imaginou a situação inversa, onde um garoto super metido se apaixona por uma vampira? Resumo completo dentro
1. Prologo

**Sinopse: **Você leu e se apaixonou por Crepúsculo, onde a Bella se apaixona pelo doce Edward? Já imaginou a situação inversa, onde um garoto super metido se apaixona por uma vampira? Pois é isso que acontece com Eduardo, um menino comum e extremamente exibido que se muda para Joinville, onde conhece a encantadora Clara Buzzi. Para Eduardo será um verdadeiro baque em seu ego descobrir que aquela garota lhe rejeita.

_Bem a maioria de vocês devem ter visto essa história no Nyah porque ela pertence há AmandaC mais como ela aparentemente não vai terminá-la (que raiva) eu mesma me ofereci para fazer isso por ela por isso estou respostando a primeira série completa para que todos que não leram e para aqueles que leram relembrar. Essa história não possui fim lucrativos nada me pertence para que fique claro._

**O Crepúsculo do Eduardo **

CAPITULO I

_A Mudança._

Meu pai me levou de carro até o aeroporto com as janelas do carro fechadas e o ar condicionado ligado. Devia fazer uns 35 graus no Rio de Janeiro, o céu estava impecavelmente azul, isento de nuvens. Eu escutava minha música preferida no MP3 – um funck daqueles cheio de batidas, como um gesto de despedida. Minha bagagem não era grande, não sou de frescuras.

No sul do Brasil, em Santa Catarina, existe uma cidadezinha, tudo bem, nem tão cidade_zinha_assim, mas uma cidade pequena e relativamente atrasada se comparada com a grande metrópole do Rio, Joinville. Segundo fontes confiáveis, soube que essa cidade está quase mudando o nome para Chuville, devido ao elevado índice pluvial.

Odeio chuva! Adoro o Rio, o sol, o calor, a praia e, obviamente, as mulheres de biquínis.

Nunca fui àquela cidade cujo nome me dá arrepios só de pensar. Mas, agora me mudo definitivamente para lá, uma atitude que assumi que verdadeiro asco. Contudo, não tive escolha, meu pai havia se casado novamente, e Solange, sua nova esposa, veio de bagagem completa, três filhos pequenos. E se tem algo que odeio mais que chuva são crianças.

Tudo bem, Solange é um amor, tenta, quase desesperadamente, provar ao meu pai que é uma melhor mãe do que Renata, minha mãe verdadeira. Mas, quando três pirralhos largam brinquedos pelo seu quarto e pegam você beijando uma garota no seu quarto e saem espalhando para todo mundo, não dá! Disse chega e decidi fugir do inferno que minha casa havia se tornado.

Agora eu dava adeus ao calor, as gatinhas e aqueles monstrinhos que chamamos de crianças.

– Edu – disse meu pai antes de eu embarcar no avião, apenas uma vez, era o tipo calado. – você não precisa fazer isso.

Meu pai é parecido comigo, no formato do rosto, do corpo, mudamos apenas o cabelo e a personalidade. Sentiria saudade dele, isso era certo, do paizão que jogava uma "pelada" nos domingos, claro, antes da entrada de Solange em sua vida, acompanhada da _bagagem_.

– Que isso. Eu quero ir. – menti. Era ótimo nas mentiras.

– Diga a Renata que mandei lembranças.

– Tá.

– Pode voltar para casa quando quiser. Seu quarto estará lhe esperando. – ele prometeu. Eu sabia que não estaria, pelo menos, não do jeito que eu gostaria. – Se der eu vou te visitar.

Eu sabia que não daria, não com os pirralhos para cuidar.

Ele me abraçou, ou melhor dizendo, me deu uns tapas forte nas costas e me viu partir.

Do Rio para Joinville não existe um avião direto, então, teria que ir até Curitiba, uma hora de avião e depois seguir para Joinville.

Renata ficou extremamente extasiada com toda essa história. Parecia contentíssima que eu, pela primeira vez, fosse visitá-la e não apenas isso, fosse também morar com ela. Já tinha até me matriculado na escola – bem que eu gostaria que ela tivesse se esquecido desse detalhe.

Não sabia como seria morar com ela. Renata, ou melhor, minha mãe, nunca teve contato muito longo comigo. Era incontestável que ela adorava crianças, mas será que conseguiria lidar com um jovem? Ou com um garoto quase adulto? Como será que ela levaria essa situação?

Sabia que ela é toda animada e agitada. Isso talvez me incomodasse. Mas... agora só esperando para saber.

Quando pousei em Joinville estava chovendo. Argh. Já iríamos começar bem. Devia estar preparado para isso. O pior é que as gatinhas devem andar encasacadas o ano inteiro. Droga!

Renata me aguardava no minúsculo saguão de desembarque do minúsculo aeroporto de Joinville. Ela correu ao meu encontro e me abraçou vergonhosamente.

– Eduardo, meu bebê, como você cresceu! – exclamou.

Aquilo foi extremamente vergonhoso, empurrei minha mãe disfarçadamente, com um sorriso amarelo em meu rosto. Ela precisava ser assim, tão... impulsiva?

Isso era constrangedor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Talvez

– Oi, mãe. Eu já não sou um bebê. – comentei, disfarçando minha raiva com o tratamento.

Acho que ela não tinha ainda se recuperado por ter me abandonado.

– É bom ver você menino! – ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto. A coisa estava piorando, resolvi tomar uma atitude.

– Também acho isso. Vamos para o carro?

– Sim. Deixe que eu leve suas malas. – ela se ofereceu.

– Não. – quase gritei – Pode deixar que eu levo.

Será que ela achava que sou um maricas? Deixar uma mulher levar minha mala? Nunca!

– Como está o Thiarles?

– O pai está muito bem. A Solange cuida muito bem dele. – comentei, observando o rosto de minha mãe, para ver se havia algum ressentimento em relação ao casamento de meu pai.

Ela continuou impassível.

– Hum. – respondeu simplesmente, seguindo para o porta malas do carro para guardar minhas malas.

Tentou novamente guardar as malas para mim, o mais gentilmente possível recusei. Estou quase certo de que isso vai ser um pesadelo, minha mãe não me trata como um homem, mas como uma criança que precisa de monitoramento constante.

Espero que seja apenas a forma dela me dar boas vindas.

Sentei no carro imaginando o horror que seria essa temporada com minha mãe. Ela até que tinha um carro legalzinho, um Gol prata.

– Eu comprei um Playstation para você. – ela comentou no caminho. – Você gosta?

Cara, ela acha que eu tenho 10 anos?

– Não. – tive que ser sincero.

Será que ela sonha que vou ficar jogando no Playstation ao invés de sair para procurar gatinhas? Em que era minha mãe acha que estamos?

– Oh.

Pronto. Senti que tinha magoado ela. Droga, vai ser horrível morar com uma mulher. Não sei como tem homens que pensam em casar.

– Desculpe mãe. Acontece que estou meio crescido para jogar Playstation. – tentei amenizar a situação.

Para minha surpresa, Renata sorriu.

– Está certo. Você está com 17 anos, deve de pensar somente em garotas. – ela me olhou e piscou para mim.

Dei um sorriso.

Sabe, talvez eu possa me dar bem com minha mãe. Talvez essa temporada não seja extremamente horrível. Talvez.


	3. Chapter 3

**O Crepúsculo do Eduardo**

CAPITULO III

_Minha nova casa._

Olhei para a janela. Não posso negar que a cidade tem um certo charme, não é totalmente rural como imaginei, parecia divertida. Não perdi muito tempo na paisagem, pelo menos não a paisagem usual. Fiquei reparando nas garotas que passavam.

A maioria era o povão mesmo. Nada de interessante, mas às vezes, aparecia alguma gatinha para salvar. Claro que nada melhor do que uma praia para aglomerar um número maior de gatinhas por m².

Por fim chegamos à casa de Renata – ou melhor, minha nova casa. Era a primeira vez que eu olhava para aquela casa. Um sobrado amarelo, com um muro branco, ajeitado até demais. _Feminino_ demais, eu diria.

Minha mãe estacionou o carro na garagem e saltou. Assim que desci uma coisa horrorosa e peluda, cor-de-rosa veio latindo em minha direção. Aquilo era o fim.

– Mege, calminha. – minha mãe pegou a cachorrinha no colo e a abraçou afetuosamente.

A cadela retribuiu com lambidas e um rabo balançando freneticamente. Era um poodle que havia sido pintado de rosa. Cheguei muito próximo de vomitar. Juro.

– Mege, esse é o Eduardo, nosso novo morador. – minha mãe falou para a cadela, se ela pensava que eu cumprimentaria um cachorro ela estava enganada.

Para meu alivio ela soltou a coisa horrorosa e abriu o porta-malas, deixando-me pegar as malas, novamente tive que lhe dizer para me deixar fazer o trabalho.

Ela me indicou o caminho, no andar superior, meu quarto era o último do corredor, um pouco distante do dela – um dos primeiros à direita. Larguei minha mala no chão e esperei minha mãe sair. Em vão.

– Deixe-me arrumar suas coisas. – ela seguiu para minha mala.

– Não. – novamente quase gritei, as revistas que haviam dentro da mala poderiam não ser agradáveis para minha mãe. – Pode deixar que eu me viro.

– Então vou lhe apresentar a casa. – ela comentou, animada.

– Pode ser depois mãe? Quero guardar minhas coisas, tomar um banho. – fiz uma cara do tipo "qual é? Não vai me deixar sozinho?".

Acho que ela entendeu o recado.

– Claro meu menino. Vou deixar você livre. – ela me beijou no rosto e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta as suas costas.

Bufei. Tomara que ela não aja assim em público. Me mato se ela me fizer passar tal humilhação. _Menino_? Aff...

Olhei pela primeira vez para meu novo quarto. As paredes tinham um tom verde água, o que foi um alivio – o único, devo acrescentar. Sobre a cama tinha uma colcha florida e no criado mudo um vaso de flores, tinha que sumir com isso o mais rápido possível.

O computador estava na escrivaninha no canto esquerdo do quarto e ele foi o que eu mais gostei no meio daquele antro de feminilidade. A tela LCD e todos os outros componentes eram muito melhores que meu antigo computador – uma mudança que eu adorei.

Minha mãe havia deixado uma poltrona no quarto. Para que ela acha que vou querer uma poltrona? Teria que pensar nisso mais tarde.

Já vi que seria difícil morar com minha mãe. Pelo menos ela parecia compreender – em raros momentos – que já não sou um moleque. Talvez esse modo de me tratar seja apenas a euforia de minha chegada. É, talvez. Odeio os talvez, são inexatos, me incomodam. Gosto das coisas claras, sem segredos, sem talvez.


	4. Chapter 4

**O Crepúsculo do Eduardo**

CAPITULO IV

_De sol à chuva._

O Maestro é a escola pública estadual, mais próxima de minha casa – somente escolas estaduais têm ensino médio. E é para lá que devo me dirigir no dia seguinte. Acho que não vai ser tão horrível, sou bom em me enturmar. Não tenho dificuldades.

Eu seria a novidade, o filho de Renata que veio do Rio, talvez um grande atrativo para as gatinhas, poderia tirar proveito disso. Tenho um corpo malhado e bronzeado – apesar de que em poucos meses sem sol esse bronzeado suma completamente. Tenho a pele levemente dourada no seu natural, e um ar pálido, até doentio. O sol me dava uma excelente camuflagem, agora não haveria mais ele.

Quando terminei de, literalmente, jogar minha roupa no armário, peguei minha toalha de banho, roupas limpas e fui ao banheiro. Era de frente para o meu quarto e a porta estava aberta, foi fácil de achá-lo. Tomei um banho rápido e enrolei a toalha na minha cintura. Parei na frente do espelho para arrumar meu cabelo. Eles são negros, um pouco ondulados e meus olhos são pretos também, mas sou bonito. Tenho um sorriso perfeito, apesar de manter o ar sério, tipo indiferente, para deixar as garotas mais caídas por mim.

Pisquei para minha imagem no espelho.

Dormi muito pouco aquela noite. Após o jantar resolvi inaugurar meu novo computador, checar se a internet estava funcionando e aproveitei para falar com meus amigos – agora distantes – pelo Orkut. Ao fundo era audível a chuva caindo. Ouvi a coisa horrorosa latir. Se aquela coisa latisse durante a noite eu não resistiria em dar-lhe um pontapé.

Só o que se via pela janela eram as nuvens densas e cinzentas que escondiam o maravilhoso sol. Não tinha certeza de que me acostumaria com a chuva.

O café da manhã com minha mãe foi um pesadelo. Ela me beijou no rosto e ficou falando animadamente sobre a escola, se ofereceu desesperadamente para me dar uma carona até lá, mas eu recusei com veemência – já imaginou ela me beijando de despedida?

Ela foi derrotada e me explicou o caminho para a escola. Era simples, caminhar até a rua principal e depois ir toda vida reto até o final do mundo para chegar na escola. Ótimo, seriam dois quilômetros de caminhada.

Minha mãe saiu, dando outro beijo molhado e me dando uma sombrinha para guardar na mochila. Sinal de que realmente só chove nessa cidade.

Depois que ela partiu com todas as recomendações comuns às mães, fiquei observando a cozinha. Era simples, mas muito bem decorada e cuidada. Uma estante na sala, que era visível de onde eu sentava, chamou minha atenção. Caminhei até ela e congelei de horror.

Aquilo era um pesadelo!

Uma procissão de fotos minhas, desde bebê até a do último aniversário. Vou matar meu pai! Ele tinha que mandar essas fotos para ela? Que horrível. Se eu fizesse um amigo e ele viesse me visitar, eu sumiria com aquelas fotos, com certeza.

Era fácil notar que minha mãe ainda não havia superado os erros do passado. Fotos do casamento com meu pai e de minha infância predominavam aquelas estantes. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se eles fossem recém casados com um filho pequeno.

Mas o casal já não estava mais junto. E o filho já não era pequeno – de longe meu 1,80 m podem ser pequenos.


	5. Chapter 5

**O Crepúsculo do Eduardo**

CAPITULO V

O primeiro dia de Aula.

Não queria chegar cedo demais à escola, mas também não desejava me atrasar no meu primeiro dia. Vesti meu casaco e sai para o tempo feio, pelo menos não estava chovendo.

Caminhei atentamente, encontrei a principal com facilidade e segui as ordens de minha mãe. Fui caminhando para o que me parecia o final do mundo. Foi mais de meia hora, no meio do caminho o inevitável aconteceu – começou a chover. Abri a sombrinha dada por minha mãe. Felizmente não era feminina.

Não foi difícil encontrar a escola – a aglomeração de alunos ajudou bastante. Entrei e caminhei para a placa que indicava a secretária, entrei no local. O prédio era pintado de branco com verde em baixo. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Lá dentro o ambiente estava iluminado, contrastando com o tempo nublado do exterior. Num primeiro momento pareceu vazio, pude ver sobre a bancada da recepção o interior da secretaria, mais além era visível – por uma porta aberta – alunos andando por todos os lados, conversando, sorrindo, andando de mãos dadas – era o interior da escola.

Uma mulher baixinha, com os cabelos negros e curtos e óculos de grau que aumentava seus olhos, veio me atender.

– Posso ajudá-lo.

– Meu nome é Eduardo Souza – informei, logo vi que me analisava mais atentamente. Ela já me esperava, obviamente.

– É claro. Sua mãe falou comigo. – enquanto ela se dirigia para uma pilha de papeis, fiquei imaginando o que minha mãe poderia ter dito. – Aqui. Você está nessa turma, mostre isso para os professores e me entregue no final da aula. Você pode ver sua sala marcada nas portas.

Ela ainda me explicou por onde se entra, os horários, o caminho de minha sala, algumas regras... Mal ouvi metade do assunto. Ela sorriu quando e me desejou boa sorte. Sorri também.

Sai da secretária e dei a volta para entrar na escola. Caminhei pelos corredores apinhados de alunos e facilmente encontrei minha sala. A sala de aula era pequena e estava lotada. As pessoas na minha frente entraram conversando sorridentes. Caminhei até a mesa do professor e lhe entreguei o papel que a secretaria havia me entregado. Ele assinou e mandou eu me sentar no lugar vago.

Era mais difícil para meus colegas me encarar lá no fundo, mas conseguiram isso – de alguma forma. Para mim o fundo era ótimo, pude observar as alunas da sala. O professor Clauir começou a explicar o assunto monotonamente. Fiquei passando os olhos pela loira que sentava na primeira carteira. Era muito linda.


	6. Chapter 6

**O Crepúsculo do Eduardo**

CAPITULO VI

_Me Enturmando_

Quando o sinal tocou, um tilintar ensurdecedor e irritante, um garoto se aproximou de mim. Era magricelo com problemas de pele e cabelo preto feito uma mancha de óleo. Ele se inclinou para falar comigo.

– Você é Eduardo Souza, não é? – ele parecia direitinho os CDF prestativos e dedos-duros.

– Sim. – confirmei. Metade da sala voltou sua atenção para mim. Adorei isso.

– A próxima aula é Estudos Regionais, com a professora Andréia, você vai gostar dela. Se precisar de alguma ajuda pode contar comigo. – ele se ofereceu.

– Hmm, ok. – concordei. Agora nós éramos o centro das atenções.

– Olha, ela entrou. Ah, Meu nome é Erick. – acrescentou.

Dei um sorriso enquanto caminhava para a professora com cara de mal humorada, para levar seu papel. Ela assinou e me fez várias recomendações, com uma voz que achei melosa e irritante. Soube que não iria gostar dela.

Quando voltei para o meu lugar, Erick puxou assunto comigo.

– E aí, isso é bem diferente do Rio, não é? – perguntou ele.

– Muito.

– Não chove muito lá, não é?

– Não.

– Puxa, como deve ser isso? – maravilhou-se ele.

– Ensolarado. – eu lhe disse. Quase acrescentei um "dã" para o CDF.

– Você esta bronzeado.

– Esse é o efeito do sol. – respondi com sarcasmo.

Cara, esse bicho deve ser viado. Onde já se viu ficar comentando sobre o bronzeado de macho. Quase dei um chega para lá nele. Por sorte a professora começou a falar com sua voz irritante e o CDF voltou sua atenção para ela.

O resto das aulas transcorreu normalmente. Já na terceira aula estava me enturmando com os colegas mais próximos e já analisava as gatinhas que estavam solteiras.

Fui para o recreio na companhia de Erick, ele me levou a uma mesa e me apresentou a vários de seus amigos, algumas garotas por sinal. Fiquei olhando para elas, uma era baixinha, com o cabelo escuro, rebelde e cacheado.

Foi ali, naquele refeitório, me enturmando com os colegas de Erick que eu os vi pela primeira vez.

Estavam sentados no canto do refeitório, a maior distancia possível de onde eu me encontrava no pátio comprido. Eram cinco. Não estavam conversando e nem comiam, embora cada um deles tivesse uma bandeja cheia e intocada diante de si. Não me encaravam como os outros alunos. Mas não foi nada disso que atraiu minha atenção.

Eles não eram nada parecidos. Dos dois meninos, um era grandalhão e musculoso – com inveja ele era mais musculoso que eu, com cabelo escuro e crespo. O outro era mais alto, mais magro, mas ainda musculoso, e tinha cabelo louro cor de mel.

Não perdi muito tempo com eles. Passei meus olhos para as meninas, que eram o contrário. A alta era escultural, linda – do tipo que se vê em capa de revista. O cabelo era dourado, caindo delicadamente em ondas até o meio das costas. A menina baixa parecia uma fada, extremamente magra, com feições miúdas. O cabelo era de um preto intenso, curto, picotado e desfiado em todas as direções. A última era esguia, magra, com um cabelo desalinhado, cor de bronze caindo pelos seus ombros juntamente com a franja que lhe caia desfiada sobre a testa.

E no entanto, todos eram de alguma forma parecidos. Todos eles eram pálidos como giz, os alunos mais brancos que viviam nessa cidade sem sol. Todos tinham olheiras – arroxeadas, em tons de hematoma. Como se tivessem passado uma noite insone, ou estivessem se recuperando de um nariz quebrado. E todos os narizes eram retos, perfeitos, angulosos.

Mas não era por nada disso que eu não conseguia parar de tirar os olhos deles.

Fiquei olhando para seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão parecidos, eram completa, arrasadora e inumanamente lindos. Eram rostos que não se espera ver a não ser talvez nas páginas reluzentes de uma revista de moda. Ou pintados por um antigo mestre como a face de um anjo. Era difícil decidir quem era mais bonita – talvez a loura perfeita, ou a garota de cabelo cor de bronze.

Todos pareciam distantes – distantes de cada um ali, distantes dos outros alunos, distantes de qualquer coisa em particular, pelo que eu podia notar. Enquanto eu observava, a garota baixa se levantou com a bandeja – o refrigerante fechado, a maçã sem nenhuma dentada – e se afastou com passos rápidos, longos e graciosos apropriados para uma passarela. Fiquei olhando surpreso para seus passos de dança, até que ela entregou a bandeja e seguiu para a porta dos fundos, mais rápido do que eu teria pensado ser possível. Meus olhos dispararam de volta aos outros, que ficaram sentados, impassíveis.

– Quem são eles? – perguntei ao Erick, sentado do meu lado.


End file.
